


For Want of a Nail

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all could have been prevented if alien prisons provided complimentary pens and notebooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of a Nail

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on my drabble request meme on my LJ.

"Ink, I need ink," John said, pacing the filthy cell.  
  
Reluctantly, Scorpius provided some from his veins.  
  
Overcoming his revulsion, John dipped his finger in Scorpius's blood, and began writing on the inside of his arm. Soon every reachable scrap of flesh was covered in his equations.  
  
"Paper," John said, frustrated at the delay. "I need more paper."  
  
With a low, rumbling growl, Scorpius started unfastening his suit, baring one arm and part of his back and chest. "But quickly, John," he said. "Without this suit I don't have long until I overheat."  
  
"I'm close," John said, and set to work, forcing himself to see only the numbers, not Scorpius's pale, cadaverous skin.  
  
"Aha!" John said at last. "No wonder. This part here's wrong." He tried to smudge part of the equation off Scorpius's shoulderblade, but the blood had set. There was no time, and John needed the space. He hastily licked off the offending numbers. Scorpius gasped and fell forward, unconscious.  
  
"Oh, you did _not_ just overheat over that."


End file.
